Lollypop Kisses
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Sequel to 'Lollypop for your thoughts.' Matilda is now dating Tala, all she has to do is tell the rest of the team and a overprotective Miguel. How hard could it be? Oneshot Tala/Matilda


_Heylo there, Phoenix back and im currently trying to hopefully hide from Kai whos trying to get me for saying he has a big ego, but its not my fault that A) he does and B) Lolly said it first. _

Kai: (raises eyebrow) Hn 

_(stares wearily at Kai, inches slowly away) Tala tell them about this._

_Tala: (walks in the room) Right this is the sequal to 'Lollypop for your thoughts' its quite short but Phoenix wants you to know she would have made it longer if she could have. _

(calls out from hiding place in cubboard) And? 

_Tala: (sighs) Phoenix does not own beyblade or any of its afiliates, merchandising, etc. However she does own a huge bucket of chocolate chip cookies her daddys work gave her. This is also dedicated to her kitten that she is never going to get cause her parents are stingy people and broke their promise after they said she could get one. And also for all the other animals at the SPCA shelter who have no home to go to, Phoenix wishes she could take you all home to be loved but since she cannot she is content that you are in a shelter where you are cared for._

_TALA! _

_Tala: (looks innocent) What?_

_Shut up and let them read the damned story would ya! _

Tala: Aye aye captain (saluts to no one and walks off leaving Phoenix alone with Kai)

* * *

Matilda paced the length of her room restlessly. She didn't know how to tell her team mates that she and Tala were now a couple. _How hard could it be?_

Matilda swollowed nervously as a knock sounded on their apartment door. Her mouth was suddenly dryer then the Sahara desert. Miguel answered the door cheerily, his smile fading to a frown as he saw who stood on the other side. "Tala? What are you doing here?" _Dressed like that. _He added silently.

Tala raised an eyebrow, he was wearing his brand new silk shirt and black tux, he stared into Miguels eyes. "I'm here to profess my love for you, Miguel." Tala replied dryly with a hint of sarcasm. Matilda stiffled a giggle as she hid behind her half open door.

Aaron and Claude who were currently playing video games looked up at Tala sharply their jaws dropping, eyes wide with shock. Miguel's eyes widened and he took a half step backwards, "excuse me?" He asked taken aback. Tala rolled his eyes. "I'm here for Matilda."

Miguels eyes hardened into slits, "what the hell do you want with her?" He asked icily. Tala raised an eyebrow, "whats it to you?" Miguel growled low in his throat, "cos she's like my little sister. I ask again what do you want with her?"

"To take her to a cheep motel and fuck her senseless." Tala said stonily shrugging one shoulder. Miguel bared his teeth in a growl as he took a step forward ready to kill Tala, he was halted by a small hand on his arm.

He turned his head and was greeted by Matilda's sweet innocent gaze and illuring smile. "Miguel, stop. Tala is just taking me out to dinner." Miguel's gaze swept Matilda's body in a brotherly manner.

Matilda was wearing a long black silk dress that had a long split up one leg and a v shaped neckline, plunging enough to see clevage but not that much so it was indecent. The ties that secured the top of her dress peeked out shyly from beneath her bubble gum pink hair. Silver heals adorned her small feet and a small charm bracelet dangled from her left wrist.

Tala's jaw dropped as did Miguel's. "You look amazing." They both exclaimed at the same time. Matilda blushed lightly as she looked down at the floor. Miguel suddenly remembered Matilda's words. "Wait, what? Tala's taking you out to dinner? And why would he do that?" He asked his gaze questioningly.

Matilda's blush deepened as her eyes met Tala's, he raised an eyebrow. "Yes Matilda, why would _I_ do that?" His tone was light. Teasing. Matilda cleared her throat nervously, "cause me and Tala are a couple." Matilda's cherry orbs met Miguel's icey blue eyes. He frowned in confusion, "couple of what?"

Matilda's eyes widened in disbelief, "Miguel..." He held up a hand to silence her, amusement flashing in the christiline depths. He chuckled as he pulled Matilda into a hug. "I know, I was just teasing Mattie" pulling back he grinned cheekily before pushing her out the door into Tala's arms. "You kids have fun now, ya hear?" He said in a bad imitation of goofy before he slammed the door shut in their faces.

Matilda stood there stunned, "That went over better then I thought it would." Tala chuckled lowly as he pinned her to the door, "I think Miguel's got other things on his mind then who your dating." Matilda frowned up at him. "What makes you say that?" He grinned, "lets just call it a hunch." He replied before kissing her fiercely causing molten lava to flow through their veins.

* * *

_(hiding in cubboard whispering) Otay there it is i hope you liked it, i know there wasn't really any Tala/Matilda until the end but i liked the whole Miguel being over protective thing and then Tala making those comments and yea...I probly might do another one with Miguel in it and the reason his mind is elsewhere, if you want it tell me and i will do my best to do it._

_Now, you all go and review im just gunna stay in my cubboard until i know that Kai is gone and he isn't going to hurt me. (Nods)_

_Go forth and review my duckies_

_Phoenix reporting live from inside a dank dark small cubboard. Back to you at the studio Jim._


End file.
